


Muted Declarations

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: Bin is eagerly looking forward to being able to tell Minhyuk that he loves him for the rest of his life.





	Muted Declarations

Bin watches a cloud crawl across the mid-morning sky. The blue is so bright that Bin’s eyes have begun to water, but he doesn’t dare move to wipe away the tears. Any shifting could wake Minhyuk sleeping behind him. He’s breathing deeply, still fast asleep, and Bin is more than happy to waste his day in bed with his fiance. It’s rare for them to both have several days off in a row, but special occasions call for special circumstances.

 

Four days until their wedding.

 

Minhyuk has always been quiet when he sleeps. Soft breaths and minimal movement, his lashes fluttering as he dreams. Bin doesn’t need to turn to confirm that Minhyuk’s lips are set in a slight pout because they always are when he sleeps. His arm is warm where it lies across Bin’s waist and his forehead is a comforting touch against Bin’s spine. All his intensity bleeds away when he sleeps.

 

Bin eventually gives in to his desires. He moves slowly, twisting and fixing the blankets as he turns to lay facing Minhyuk. All his care was for naught. Minhyuk squints, arching away as he yawns and raises his hands to rub his eyes. Bin is patient, loving every moment of watching Minhyuk wake up.

 

“What time is it?” Minhyuk slurs as he curls in on himself.

 

Bin shrugs. “Morning sometime, night somewhere.”

 

Minhyuk nods as he pulls the blankets up to his bare chest, shoulders rolling forward. “‘M cold,” he complains.

 

Bin takes that as an invitation. He drags Minhyuk close by his waist until they’re pressed against one another, their legs looped and their arms caught between their bodies. Mornings are always this way for them. Soft voices accompany even softer touches as they wake up together.

 

“Sleep well?”

 

Minhyuk nods.

 

“Hungry?”

 

Minhyuk shakes his head.

 

“Want to sleep some more?”

 

Minhyuk shakes his head again.

 

“Love me?”

 

Minhyuk smiles, his eyes barely opening. “I’m marrying you, idiot. Do you have to ask?”

 

Bin mirrors Minhyuk’s smile. “No, but I like to hear it. Can you say it?”

 

Minhyuk hums and wiggles closer, draping his arm over Bin’s waist as he kisses his chest. “I love you,” he whispers.

 

Bin runs his hand over Minhyuk’s back. “Say it again.”

 

“Bin—”

 

“Please? For your soon-to-be-husband?”

 

Minhyuk snorts. “I love you, you moron.”

 

Bin stifles his laughter in favor of kissing the top of Minhyuk’s head. “Are we staying in bed today? Ordering in food, watching movies, and kissing?”

 

Minhyuk nods, tilting his head and pushing himself up just far enough to kiss Bin’s collarbone. “Lazy day,” he decides. “Just you ‘n’ me.”

 

Bin holds his arm up as Minhyuk begins to shift. He kicks around the blankets and grumbles complaints until he finally falls back down onto his pillow, his back pressed to Bin’s chest. Bin pulls the covers back over them before slipping his arm over Minhyuk’s side.

 

“Five days?” Minhyuk says.

 

Bin shakes his head. “Four as of this morning.”

 

Minhyuk hums. “Four days and then I’m stuck with you. I can’t wait.”

 

Bin presses a kiss to the back of Minhyuk’s head, nearly taking in a mouthful of his messy hair. “We could get married right now.”

 

Minhyuk looks at him over his shoulder. “What are you talking about? We spent months planning with your sister.”

 

“We can still have the wedding, but we just get married today, too. We can go to the courthouse and sign some papers and be married half an hour from now.”

 

Minhyuk laughs, a squeaking, shaking laugh. “You idiot!” He turns, lying on his back. “Do you have any idea how mad my parents would be?”

 

Bin grins and lifts himself up on his elbow. “We just won’t tell them. They wouldn’t know unless we told them.”

 

Minhyuk shakes his head. “You waited five years to ask me out on our first date, three years to propose. You can wait four days to marry me.”

 

Bin kisses Minhyuk, a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. “I really can’t. I wish we could’ve gotten married last month, last  _ year,  _ but the people booked the place solid until now.”

 

“We could’ve had it somewhere else.” Minhyuk grabs his hand, fitting their fingers together. “We could’ve had it in the summer in a park. We could’ve had fresh flowers.”

 

“I think Sua picked a good venue.” Bin watches Minhyuk begin to play with his fingers, a smile growing on his lips again. “What are you doing?”

 

Minhyuk meets his eyes and shrugs. “Your fingers are warm. It’s nice.”

 

Bin tugs his hand out of Minhyuk’s and presses his fingers against his cheek. Minhyuk sighs as he leans into the touch, and his eyes flutter closed like petals falling from a flower. Bin thinks Minhyuk is always attractive, but he’s particularly cute in the mornings. His eyes are a little puffy, his lips are a little chapped, his cheeks are soft and he smiles  _ so  _ easily.

 

“I love you,” Bin whispers.

 

Minhyuk opens his eyes, a smile making his nose bunch up. “You’re a loser.”

 

“A loser that loves you.”

 

“How many times are you going to say that before we get out of bed?”

 

“A thousand times.” Bin kisses Minhyuk quickly. “A hundred thousand times. I love you. I love you so much.”

 

“Bin—”

 

“I love you,” Bin repeats. “I love you. I love you.” He crawls onto Minhyuk, straddling his hips. “I love you more than everything. If I could put a number on how much I love you, it would be bigger than how many ants there are across the world.”

 

Minhyuk starts to laugh as he speaks. “How many ants are there?”

 

“I don’t know, but there are a lot, and I love you even more than that.”

 

Minhyuk shakes his head and begins to roll to try and get out from under Bin. “I need to get up.”

 

“You can’t!” Bin cries. “I have to tell you that I love you a hundred thousand—a  _ million  _ times.”

 

“You’ll have a lifetime for that, babe.”

 

Bin whines as Minhyuk pushes him over, but immediately scurries after him. His feet are cold against the wood floors as he follows Minhyuk out of the room and into the kitchen, saying over and over in any bizarre metaphor he can that he loves him and can’t wait to start the rest of their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> [@snibwrites](https://twitter.com/snibwrites) on Twitter


End file.
